A Different Feeling
by PixieChalk
Summary: Miaka is just starting college and is yearning for something more in her and Taka's relationship. Is there a way to know if you've found love . . .or lost it? Amiboshi/Miaka


A Different Feeling

****

Something to Think On

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, nor will I profit from this fic in any way.

Two best friends lay stretched out on the floor in front of the TV. They had known each other since they were little and their bond had survived many obstacles. One the obstacles they had to deal with was the fact that one of the girls, at one point, had wanted to kill the other one. But, hey! Forgive and forget, right? Well, at least that was Miaka Yuuki's theory. She was the type of person who could never hate anyone, let alone hold a grudge. Yui Hongo was very grateful of that fact; otherwise the two might not have been hanging out together at that moment.

"This is fun! You and I haven't had much time to hang out lately."

"And whose fault is that Miaka-chan?"

"I know I know. Gomen, but it's so hectic lately."

"I'll say. All that sex must be tiring."

Miaka gasped as her face turned three shades of red. "Yui-chan, that's not what I meant!"

"Hehe, I know that. I was only teasing. Seriously though, how have things been going? Living together is a big step."

"It's been different, that's for sure. I thought that not much would change, but it's been kind of weird."

Yui glanced at her friend sharply. Something was up. "Is Taka being an ass?"

Miaka shook her head fervently. "No, nothing like that."

"What then?"

"Yui-chan when did you first decide that you loved Tetsuya?"

"Huh?"

The brunette rolled over onto her stomach, and propped up her face with her hands to look intently at the blonde. "Why Tetsuya? Why not my brother? How did you get over Tamahome?"

"Miaka, what brought on all these inquiries? Are you having doubts about Taka?"

"No . . . .kind of. Nothings wrong between us. In fact, everything's been wonderful. But sometimes I'll be sitting there in his arms and I think, 'Is this it?' I feel guilty about thinking such things Yui. I love Taka. We fought fate to be together. I don't even know what else I want. Just answer my questions, please?"

Pushing herself up into a sitting position Yui answered as best she could, "I don't know why I gave in to Tetsuya and not Keisuke. Tetsuya brought out something good in me I guess. However, I didn't _love_ him right away. It was slower and gentler then either of my crushes on Taka and Nakago had been. I think that's why I felt safer. What I mean is that because our love wasn't rushed we had time to build a foundation. We have memories to feed off of. I knew our love wasn't going to blow away one day. My grandma once told me that if it you're quick to fall in love, you're quick to fall out of love. Does any of this help?"

"It gives me something to think on at any rate."

A silence filled the room at this. Yui wanted to question Miaka further, but respected Miaka's space. Not wanting to worry Yui, Miaka tried to change the mood.

"Enough of this. We should be partying! You and I get the whole weekend together. Tetsuya is visiting relatives, and Taka's gone on a business trip. No boyfriends to call us away! Now what would you like to do? We can order pizza and stay up watching scary movies, or we can hit the town."

At this Yui grinned. Here was the bouncy friend she loved. Maybe Miaka's questions were nothing. "Pizza and movies definitely."

"Hai. I'll go order while you pick out some movies off of the shelf. What do you want on your pizza?"

"On my pizza? We're getting two?"

"Of course! We're going all out tonight! Let's splurge."

"In that case I'll have a Hawaiian pizza."

"Hawaiian it is. Personally I'm getting the meat lover's supreme."

"You would," she shot. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Ordering was put on hold as the two best friends proceeded to beat up one another with the couch cushions.

**

"I can't believe we're in college now!"

Taka grinned at his girlfriend's energy. "Who knew school could excite you so much. You, the girl who is constantly holding buckets of water for day dreaming in class."  
  
"I'm not excited for school," Miaka huffed. "I'm excited because this is something new. College! I feel old."

"Old! If you feel this way at nineteen how will you when you're fifty?"

In response to that Miaka merely stuck out her tongue and skipped ahead with her nose in the air.

Six hours later and three homework assignments later Miaka had lost most of her earlier ado. Not only was she exhausted from all that sitting and lecturing, she was lost. Her last class had let out early so Miaka had taken it into her head to wait outside of Taka's class, instead of waiting at their meeting spot. She must have made a wrong turn because the room numbers she was currently eyeing weren't even close to the numbers she was searching for. Sighing, she accepted defeat and wandered outside. Locating the nearest bench Miaka plopped down with relief. Now the question was where was she?

'The next person I see I'll stop them and ask.' It was during this thought that Miaka's ears picked up the most eerily familiar melody wafting in the air. 'That tune! I know it, but from where? It sounds like a flute. A flute! That's it! It's the song Amiboshi used to play. Why would someone here being playing it?'

The mystery compelled Miaka to abandon her rest and investigate. She followed the sound past a fountain and into a cluster of cherry trees. Under the largest of the trees she found a young man cross-legged on the ground, flute to his lips. All she could see of him was the top of his muddy blonde head. She could tell his hair was on the longish side, falling just below his ears. It was in a similar style to Taka's hair as well. As she stepped forward hesitantly the dead autumn leaves beneath her feet crunched. At this the boy ceased his song and glanced up startled. Green eyes locked onto golden. 

"Gomen. I didn't mean to interrupt your playing!"

"That's all right miss," the man said as he smiled at her. She felt her breath catch. He smiled just like Amiboshi. He looked like Amiboshi too. And he played the flute. The coincidences were too much to be anything less; it had to be Amiboshi's reincarnation.

"What was the song you were playing just now. You see I- I, well, an old friend of mine used to play that same song and I was wondering how you came to know it as well."

He titled his head at her in curiosity. "It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me is all."

"I see."

Miaka drew pictures on the ground with her toe, as the silence became awkward.

"My name's Kaika. What's yours miss?"

Her eyes widened. He even had the name Amiboshi took on when he had lost his memory in the book world. Why would Amiboshi show up now? Why not one of her seishi? 

"Um, miss?"

"Oh! My name's Miaka, Miaka Yuuki. It's nice to meet you Kaika." She offered him her hand. His touch was soft and shy.

"Do you go to this school?"

"Hai."

"I'm glad. Maybe we'll see each other around?" 

She nodded eagerly. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to disappear. Logic told her it would probably be best to leave him alone, not mess up this life with his past one. But as she stood there talking demurely with him she was hit with how much she had missed her companions from the book world. Seeing Amiboshi once again brought an ache to her heart. A physical ache that made her chest burn. 

"Yes please, I hope so."

"Miaka, I may call you Miaka, ne?"

"Yes do."

"Don't think I'm odd or using some pick up line, but you feel familiar. Like I remember you from a distant dream." His words came out in a rush, and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No, I know completely what you mean. Trust me."

At this a smile lit up his face. "You do?" Kaika glanced at his watch. "Eep! I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?"

"I'll be watching for you."

Kaika stood up swiftly and dusted off his pants. As he turned to leave their gazes locked once more, and Miaka felt some of her worries lift. It was a foreign, almost alien feeling. She wasn't filled with passion, or hit with lightening. It was more like contentment settled on her shoulders, like a single drop of water hit her upturned face. Kiaka must have felt it too, for he suddenly raised his hand to cup her cheek, his eyes softening.

"Miaka? Miaka? Where did that girl run off to?"

She flushed. "That's my call. Seems I have to be off too."

Kaika pulled back slowly. "Goodbye for now then."

"Miaka! There you are. I've been everywhere trying to find you. Do you know how large this campus is? Sheesh."

The two turned guiltily towards the voice of the scolding. Taka took in the scene with jealously, until he was distracted by the realization of just who the man was.

"Amiboshi?"

"Nani? Who's that? Anyway, Miaka I really must get going." With that the lithe blonde was off. As the previous speaker darted away between the trees Taka turned to Miaka with an incredulous face. 

"Miaka, was that who I thought it was or am I seeing things?"

**

__


End file.
